Asking Molly and Telling Arthur
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: Same as title. Arthur has a question for molly and after she answers she has something to tell him. Part one in my "Telling them" series, next couple will be Remus and Tonks!R&R and check out Pregnant at Fourty-four please?Its updated 5chappies N no Rvws


1

"Molly. Wake up, love. C'mon." Arthur sighed as he bent over his girlfriend of two years as she slept on the common room couch. They'd been out most of the night, but he knew she didn't want to be late for class, or else he would have taken her up to his dormitory and both would have slept in. Arthur rubbed her shoulder as he set his book bag down on the floor and shrugged off his robe. Soon, he was sitting right next to her.

"Arthur?" She asked quietly, and he smiled.

"Yeah, we have class Molly." She yawned and smiled up at him.

"I took extra Transfiguration last week, I don't have to take it today I told you that." Arthur's ears flamed red and he turned his head to the side cursing slightly. Molly laughed and turned his head back toward her, kissing him and pulling him back down so his face was right next to hers.

"I love you, Arthur." He nodded and smiled, kissing her back deeply.

"I love you too, MollyWobbles." She laughed and smacked his arms quietly, as they both had heard the first years outside the portrait hole. Molly threw Arthur a playful look and he laughed.

"C'mon then." Molly replied quietly. They both ran up to Arthur's dormitory and closed the door. Arthur fell back against the door and Molly's arms were wrapped around his waist as she leaned on top of him. He smirked.

"Comfortable?" Molly eyed him and smirked back.

"Don't start Arthur." He smiled and kissed her. She kissed him back and laid her head on his chest. She rested her hand on his shoulder and she grasped the wool of his sweater. He smiled and gave her waist a quick squeeze before resting his hands on the sides of her arms.

"I love you so much Molly." She smiled.

"I love you too." Arthur nodded, he couldn't do it anywhere else or anytime else but now. Before he could think about it, he got down on one knee and opened a small box, revealing a small, gold band with a ruby in the middle. Molly looked at him, uncomprehending what he was doing, until it finally sunk in. He looked up at her eyes which were now swimming with tears and he smiled through his own.

"Molly, I know I don't have much, after my family hears this I'd be surprised if I walk out with the cloths on my back now," Molly smiled, his mother wasn't 'fond,' of her.

"- But I wanna marry you, and we're leaving school soon, and I don't want to never see you again, so the only thing I thought of, that could keep us together and tell you exactly how I feel, is to ask for your hand. Molly, will you marry me?" Molly smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Arthur!" He smiled and got up, slipping the small ring on her finger, it fit just perfectly. Molly looked in his eyes and he looked back happily, as he leaned in for another kiss. She put her hand to the side of his cheek and leaned in too, they both met half way and shared a kiss that lasted two minutes before breaking apart. Molly put her forehead to his and looked down.

"Arthur, I have something I have to tell you." Arthur looked like he was completely lost, he was scared. Nothing could be wrong...Right? Molly smiled as his eyes brimmed with tears and hurt and he looked at her hopefully as she smirked.

"I didn't know what we were going to do after school, but I'm really glad you did this." Arthur laughed.

"Of course I did why would you think I wouldn't? I mean, its not like anything's wrong with you seriously its not like there's anything that can make it more complicated I mean, its not like your pregnant or anything." She looked at him, her tears overflowing now. Arthur looked back at her with furrowed eyebrows then his face broke into an expression of regret.

"Molly, I'm sorry, you didn't tell me. Why didn't you tell me?" She looked at him.

"I didn't know what you'd say." Arthur squeezed her hand but Molly turned to him, and he'd never forget the look she gave him. She was so scared, and what she said next showed him how much she already felt like it was her life's duty to please him.

"I could always get rid of it. We're not even married yet, and I suppose you didn't want anything like this happening until after a year or two." Arthur immediately shook his head and smiled as Molly sobbed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'd never Molly, this is our responsibility now." Molly smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Arthur." He took in a deep breath and replied tensely, "for what?" Molly looked in his eyes and smiled.

"For being the best boyfriend I've ever had." She put her arms around his neck and smiled.

"And I know you'll be the best husband." He laughed.

"I hope so."


End file.
